The Seven Arc
'''"The Seven Arc" '''is an upcoming arc by XxGodZerxesxX to be done sometime in May to June 2016. Synospis The Seven Arc is based on the coming of , each possessing one of the 7 mythical galactic items , all granting amazing power, and breath taking ability when combined together. The Neo Lookout Crew will be tasked with confronting and stopping the Seven from finishing this task, or it will result in what is likely Earth's Destruction. The arc will have several outcomes, from the Lookout Crew stopping the Seven early, late, or not at all; being tasked to fight off the ultimate power of the Galactic Items' combined strength. Acts Prologue: Strange Bats - May 25th 1500 The universe has an ominous feeling, evil surges through the galaxy and Earth. A clinicly depresed Jericho stood, as a bat flew above him loudly. Another over a training Neki, Neki became hostile and the bat fled, causing chaos in the city. Neki catches and traps the bat, killing it eventually. The bat had weird features, glowing red eyes, and beeping noises emmiting from it. The same bat later visited Yamato, and lead him to a dead end. This weird event went on for days, and led no one, anywhere. This turned out to be a plot by the , unknown to most still, the Nana prepared to attack, and had Earth in their sights. Act I: Nana Arrives - July 9th 1500 A man appears on Lookout at Noon of July 9th, 1500. The mysterious man was Gai, of the , unknown to the crew however, he proceeds to ask for their work for pay. The crew accepts and he hops in his ship, "all aboard!" he sounds as he prepares for take off. Varvi, Leohart, Karasu Kasei, Suzumiya Aika. They set off to space, arriving at Planet Mopho, head of the Diang Dynasty and Empire. Varvi soon finds herself on the surface, leaving everyone else. Karasu questions Gai greatly, until finally being convinced by a hologram tape, showing "evil actions" of the planet. Varvi wrecks havoc as retaliation from the planet proves useless. The planet tries firing nuclear warheads at the attackers, but only end up causing more self damage. Aika finishes it off with more blasts, destroying the planet. Later on the lookout, the crew is warranted by a breaking news report, showing Varvi's attack on the planet. Having been one of the many Galactic Police headquarters. A bounty has been put on Varvi, and she can no longer go out in public. Explosions occur away from the lookout, giving authorities reason to contact the crew. They do, and the lookout crew is called to investigate. The crew arrives to see a small farm village, now destroyed a Gai stands in the rubble. They confront Gai, calling him out, and stating they seen it coming. Aika proceeds to attack Gai as he destroys the rest of the village, as he proceeds to use The Galactic Eye. Varvi then breaks free of a cage, being used to hold her. Gai then tells Aika that he and his accomplice, Xetro are of a group known as . Varvi then forms her hands into blades, slicing at him with a great blade of nothingness. She is avoided with ease, and the use of the galactic eye. Leohart manages to attack Gai, causing him to block. This makes him call Xetro, who charges Leo, being slashed and dodged easily. Xetro then goes on to attempt to infuse Leo, and Varvi. Varvi then cuts off her entire arm, leaving Leo to absorb what is left of said limb. The two step up as 2 more people appear by side them; Duke Froz, and Vibris. Vibris causes the gravity to jump up to millions times that of Earth for the opposing forces of Leo, Aika, and Varvi. A fight ensues; Gai, and Xetro fight Leo, Froz fights Aika, and Vibris, Varvi. Leogian handles the two well, getting passed Gai's predictions and getting many attacks on Xetro, to no prevail as Xetro cannot feel pain and charges on. Aika is then punched by Froz, after being hit with a weak death ball. This causes her to go flying. Vibris and Varvi on the other hand seem to be stuck in an ever lasting staring contest. Leogian then releases black strings at his opponents, the much smarter Gai easily avoids, as Xetro continues on, being caught. Vibris then charges Varvi, flinging her back with his ever pulsing gravitational push. She gets up, dispersing to nothingness. Xetro, not feeling much pain, unknowingly gets drained and passes out. Suddenly a portal rips open by Gai's side. Three people walk out, as the center man yells: "GET TO BASE, NOW!". Gai, seemingly scared picks up Xetro and heads into the portal. Varvi then goes at Vibris, coming within inches before her and vibris alike are sent flying by his pulse of gravity. She continues her onslaught, as the 3 people; 3 black figures survey the area. Duke Froz returns, to the 3 figures. "The other little girl" escaped, he says referring to Aika. He is dismissed to base, and heads into the portal. Varvi and Vibris are now in a clash of force, as he pushes her back with gravity, but she doesn't give up. She pushes back at him with great force, and as Gai left, Leo helps, sending his lance at Vibris. This catches his eye, distracting him enough to let his guard down a bit. He is impaled through the chest by Varvi. He lets off a grunt: "AGH!". This sends Leo's lance flying along with Varvi, causing her to crash into Mars. The three figures of the portal watch, before the tallest of the three leaps to Vibris' corpse, picking it up. The 3 then casual walk into the portal with the corpse. As they walked through, one of the 3 muster; "Never respected him".. Act II: The Return - July 10th, 1500 On a peaceful day, yet another farm town was under attack. Varvi went to investigate, finding 2 people; a man and a woman. She tries baiting them, bringing up the death of Vibris for an example. They ignore her, continuing to wreck havoc. Gaven arrives to the scene, springing into action which eventually results in a 1 v 1 with the man: Deacon, and leaves Varvi with Kuzka. Deacon, seemingly losing the fight, then uses his galactic key to enter Gaven's soul. Varvi tries to help to no prevail. The fighting continues, with Leohart arriving to help with Kuzka. As the two try to team up on her, a portal rips open, and a black figure comes out, smashing their fist into Varvi, sending her flying! It was Vibris! Somehow ressurected! Suddenly Azazel and Yamato arrive, to help with Kuzka, being avoided easily however. Gaven and Deacon are locked in a race to his soul's core, as if reached Deacon will take his soul. Gaven, not giving up blasts Deacon, causing him to slow down greatly. Kuzka fights off the barrage of attacks from Leohart, attacking the two brothers, Azazel and Yamato, holding her own slightly. Varvi, trying to cut off Vibris' arms is sent flying by a gravity pulse, before being attack once more. In his soul, Gaven fights great against the big and stronger Deacon, leading him to become a normal size once more. They begin to fight. Deacon, who begins to pull ahead slightly then notices that Kuzka is losing and leaves Gaven's soul with haste. He attacks Leohart who is now destroying Kuzka. Varvi on the other hand, begins to be crushed downward by billions of tons of gravity hitting her at once. In a sudden move, the two who are now trapped in a web string, are move from within. They are sucked into the portal after being freed, leaving a green man standing there, and he looks angry.. "I am Enes, who the hell are you?" He says, visibly angry. He essentially tells them to fuck off, and leaves, not before cuing Vibris' "zombie", who proceedes to explode out in a wave of gravity, leaving no remains, except a hundred mile crater that misses the edge of Supreme City by about a mile. The group is gone, for now... Category:Arcs Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play